Dancing Rain INCOMPLETE UNFINISHED
by Hatori's AnGeL
Summary: Hatori has always taken care of the Jyunishi but his main priority has always been Akito. But the rain is producing strange reactions to the both of them. . . How can Hatori cope with these strange feelings? SORRY, its INCOMPLETE and UNFINISHED
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Obviously due to my nick, I am an avid fan of Hatori (^-^ isn't he just the cutest?) and I've always wanted to write a fic about my beloved Ha- san. I already typed a chapter (not this one) but I had it on hold because I was still thinking if I should post it or not. Then one rainy day, my muse took pity on me and got me working on this using the rain as my inspiration. My muse wasn't satisfied, so she decided to shock me further with the pairing she came up with. Yep that's right, a Hatori x Akito fic. I have never seen or read a fic that had a Hatori/Akito pairing and I couldn't resist. Actually, Akito has also been on my mind lately. *not in a hentai way though ^-^;;* and I feel that he has been neglected too long. Akito would be OOC here because I intend to reform him or I should let Hatori do that instead? ANYWAY, on with the fic.  
  
Dancing Rain By Hatori's AnGeL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hatori or Akito *sobs heart  
brokenly* or any of the other Fruits Basket characters for that  
matter. I don't have any money either so please don't sue. ^-^;;  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Hatori was leaning on the side of his window, watching the raindrops fall gently while the pitter-patter of the rain soothed his ears. He opened his cigarette case and took out a cigarette, his fourth one at that. He rubbed the sides of his head then stared at the glowing embers of his cigarette, while his thoughts drifted to the tiring weekend he just had.  
  
It all started when it started to rain last Saturday. It seemed as if everybody was sick or needed his special attention that weekend. First Aya got sick. Aya, being a cold-blooded animal, was susceptible to changes of weather-meaning he transforms to his Juunishi form when it becomes cold. It would be more difficult to take care of him if he were in his snake form. Thankfully, Aya's sickness wasn't that bad (he had a cold) but he had to stay at Aya's place for quite some time to keep watch over him. Staying with Ayame for a long period of time always makes his head ache. as in really ache.  
  
Then Haru got lost. Again. When he did finally arrived home, he was soaking wet and shivering. So he had to tend to that too and make sure that it won't develop to pneumonia. Then just this morning, Shigure called up and kept chattering about Yuki in dire need of his special attention. *Hatori rolled his eyes* So what else could he do but to drop by Shigure's house and check up on Yuki. It was a good thing though that Yuki was only slightly feverish and nothing more serious. So he only advised Yuki to have a two-day rest and drink lots of fluids then he left immediately before Shigure could corner him and annoy the hell out of him. He was definitely not in the mood to talk and banter with the inu and got out of there as quick as he could.  
  
So now here he was, at the window in his office, smoking his favorite cigarettes. The first time since all the chaos that he was able to rest and be by himself. Kami, he was so tired. He glanced at the window and was startled by his reflection. He looked old and haggard. He had dark circles under his eyes. He definitely needed to shave also. He sighed, extinguished his smoke, and looked at his watch. Perhaps he could snatch a few precious hours of sleep before somebody would call him or need his attention.  
  
Just as he was reaching out for the doorknob, somebody knocked on his door. He opened it. A servant stood in front of him and respectfully informed him that Akito was awake. He curtly nodded in reply. Damn, just as he was about to rest. fate seemed to be against him today. Hatori picked up his medicine bag and shut the door.  
  
As he walked towards the main house, his thoughts gradually drifted to its occupant-Akito. Akito was the one who really had him on his toes last weekend. Hatori's face took on a worried look as he remembered the harrowing weekend he and Akito had. It seemed as if Akito was getting weaker and weaker these past few weeks and his condition only worsened ever since it rained. Every cough, every slight rise of his temperature, had the both of them wincing in pain. Hatori in sympathy, Akito in silent agony. Not only that, Akito was behaving strangely these past few days. All that he ever does is stare at the beautiful garden view outside of his room. That wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the expression on his face. Whenever someone would come up and talk to him, Akito always had this cold mask of hatred painted all over his face. But recently, Akito's expression was more blank and expressionless than usual. It was like as if he was no longer there. but when it started to rain, his face. changed. different. A flicker of some nameless emotion could be seen on Akito's face as he watched the raindrops fall harshly on his windowpane. It was as if he was totally fascinated-hypnotized by those tiny drops of water as they splattered then slide down the windowpane. Hatori was worried. This was very very unusual of Akito.  
  
Hatori blinked in surprise. He didn't notice that he had arrived at his destination already. He was standing in front of Akito's door probably for some time already. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts about Akito that his mind did not register immediately that he was already there. He shook his head to clear up his mind and composed himself. Hatori knocked softly, opened the door, and then let himself in Akito's room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AnGeL: Gomen if its short! I wanted to first set the mood, hence its shortness. Pls let me know what you think about my fic!!! Arigato!  
  
Hatori: You just had go and tell them that I look old and  
haggard *glares at AnGeL*  
  
AnGeL:You don't like it? *sobs* I haven't even started it yet and you hate me already??? *sob* I worked so hard for this fic. for you!!! And you don't appreciate it! *sob T,T*  
  
Hatori: Stop crying. I never said I hate you.  
  
AnGeL: *AnGeL's gooey dopey smile returns on her face* Oh I knew you couldn't resist me!!!  
  
Hatori: *...* You're worse than Shigure.  
  
AnGeL: *looks at readers* Well as of now, I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter of this fic. so I'd really appreciate some feedbacks!!! But please don't flame me much like somebody else here.*glances pointedly at Hatori* It would really burn this poor angel's heart.  
  
Hatori: *wiggles eyebrows & slow evil smile appears on his face* Only I get to flame this AnGeL.after all she's MINE. *laughs crazily*  
  
AnGeL: *horrified look on her face* OMG, I haven't even started a dialogue with him and Akito and now he's starting to sound like him. x,x;;  
  
Hatori: *leers at AnGeL* Ha! That's what you get for making me think about Akito all day.  
  
AnGeL: *sweat drops* (whispers) Gomen, usually I can control this fiery or should I say icy dragon but apparently he's had too much Akito-thinking for the day. pls excuse him. he's usually sweet, thoughtful, caring, etc. but his self-defense mechanism kicked in when he found out that I was going to pair him with Akito. hence the attitude problem. don't worry I'll have him calmed down a bit by the next chapter. hopefully ^,^ Oh and pls don't forget to click that review button over there. Arigato! 


	2. The Raindrops' Dance

Dancing Rain By Hatori's AnGeL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hatori or Akito *sigh* or any of  
the other Fruits Basket characters for that matter. I only  
claim to be Hatori's Angel. *nyahahaha!!! ^-^*  
  
Chapter 1: The Raindrops' Dance  
  
Akito was half sitting, half lying at his bed. Hatori could only see his profile because Akito was staring out at the window by his bedside. watching those same raindrops dance on his windowpane. Or probably he was only spacing out and just thinking. Hatori wasn't sure. Hatori was also not sure if Akito had heard him enter the room, so he decided not to disturb him and resorted to observe his patient from afar instead. checking for any physical sign of pain or weakness.  
  
Akito was pale. not as pale as this morning but still a bit pale. He was also thinner than usual. There were slight signs of fatigue over his face, indicating that he might have been in pain. There was no sign of sweat so it looks like his temperature went down. His hair was slightly rumpled and needed a little trimming. Otherwise, Akito look generally the same as before, except that he had that strange look on his face again. It wasn't scary or intimidating. it was just strange because one would not expect such emotion or feeling shown in the clan head's face.  
  
"Do you like the rain Hatori? It has been raining for more than three days now." Akito said casually.  
  
Hatori, startled (though he didn't let it show), could only nod in reply. Akito turned his head and faced him.  
  
"You don't look well Hatori." Akito noted with a faint look of surprise.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"You should take more care of yourself." interrupted Akito.  
  
"Yes. I will. Later. But first I need to check up on you." Hatori countered politely. He was surprised that Akito looked concerned or even mentioned about his well being. Hatori mentally shrugged and took out his stethoscope from his medicine bag and stepped nearer to Akito's bed.  
  
"I have to check your breathing and your pulse." It wasn't a request but a statement.  
  
Akito acquiesced by unbuttoning his nightshirt and exposing his chest for Hatori. Hatori placed the head of the stethoscope at Akito's chest. Akito gasped. It was icy cold and it sent strange pleasing shivers down his spine. He looked wide-eyed at Hatori.  
  
Hatori snatched away the stethoscope, reddened, and mumbled an apology. He wanted to smack his head for his stupidity. The cool weather made metal really cold to the touch. it wouldn't do to have Akito chilled like that. He covered the head of the stethoscope with his palm, keeping it warm. Then, he gave a sidelong glance at Akito, wondering if he was going to shout furiously at him for his inconsiderate action.  
  
Akito silently looked at Hatori. "Well.???"  
  
Hatori moved closer to Akito's left side and placed his left knee on Akito's bed. He then put his left hand on Akito's left shoulder. Then holding the now warm stethoscope with his right hand, he placed it on Akito's chest. After Hatori checked his breathing, he took Akito's wrist and checked his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to be normal. Akito's skin was cool to the touch and he looked slightly better. Akito's wrist was very thin and fragile looking though. He made a mental note to make sure that Akito eat more. He then looked at Akito. and froze.  
  
Akito turned his face to the left so that it was very near his own. He could see his reflection in Akito's dark eyes-hypnotizing him. freezing him like a statue. His eyes were not full of hatred. it was filled with that strange nameless emotion he once glimpsed when Akito was watching the rain fall. He felt rather than saw Akito's hand slowly making its way up to Hatori's face then his hair. His fingers brushed his hair, exposing his sightless green left eye, then he could feel those long tapered fingers run through the rest of his hair. Akito sighed softly. his warm breath caressing Hatori's face. Startling him. That was when Hatori finally recognized the emotion that flickered in Akito's eyes. it was longing. Hunger and longing. but longing for what?  
  
Hatori suddenly came to life and quickly backed away from Akito as far as he dared. He noticed that he was breathing harshly and in short quick gasps. He couldn't understand himself. his reaction. It wasn't that he was frightened of Akito's look because it wasn't scary. it was his reaction that got him stumped. And that look. he didn't want to think about it and the implications of it. He shook his head and took a deep calming breath. Maybe he was acting like this. feeling like this because he was tired and hadn't had a decent sleep for some time. Yes, that must be it. He blamed it all on his lack of sleep. Composed and again back in control, he looked at Akito.  
  
"Well Akito, it seems like you're getting better. You don't have any fever and your pulse and breathing is just fine. You are getting too thin though so I suggest that you eat more. I'll have the servants bring you food and you must promise to eat it so that we can get some flesh back to your bones. Oh and I'm also going to leave you some sleeping pills. Please remember to take one before you go to sleep. you really need to rest."  
  
Hatori's narration gradually dwindled as he found himself being stared at by Akito with that *look* again. He gave a delicate cough and put the sleeping pills at a table near Akito's bed. Hatori placed his stethoscope inside his medicine bag and shut it with a snap. Then, he picked it up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hatori." Akito whispered huskily.  
  
Hatori froze. He then turned questioningly and faced Akito.  
  
"Hai?.."  
  
Akito tilted his head to one side. His nightshirt still lay open and unbuttoned. exposing his pale chest. His lips were parted slightly. those soft pink sensual lips. His eyes, which seemed large on his now thin face looked very appealing. Akito licked those soft pink lips then gave a small smile. Hatori stared at him. shocked at the innocent and sensual appearance he presented. Kami, what was he thinking. Akito. sensual!!!! His mind snapped in attention upon hearing Akito speak again.  
  
"I like watching the rain. Do you know why I like watching the rain very much Hatori?"  
  
"No I don't." he countered sharply. rudely. What in the world was he talking about.  
  
"I love watching the rain fall on the windowpane because it looks like as if the rain was dancing. the rain dancing gracefully. beautifully just for me. Do you know why they dance so beautifully for me Hatori?"  
  
"No." he whispered.  
  
"Because they are like me. You see, each raindrop dance harshly, beautifully, and gracefully until the last moment of their lives before they all turn like everything else. lost and forgotten. It is their tribute to me." Akito whispered sadly.  
  
Hatori was silent. He did not know what to say or how to handle this somewhat cryptic revelation that Akito opened up to him. He didn't even know how to react to this new Akito. His mind was too tired. too shocked to analyze it. So he just stood there. trying to decide if he should stay or leave while Akito's attention was focused on those dancing raindrops on the window by the bed.  
  
Akito faced Hatori. His face blank and expressionless once again.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some sleep Hatori. Please inform the servants to bring me some food as you leave."  
  
"Hai." Hatori bowed and left the room.  
  
Akito sighed and looked at the door. the *look* back on his face.  
  
"Arigato." he whispered softly to the direction of the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AnGeL: yey!!!! *dances around the room and in a sing-song voice* I finished another chappie. I finished another chappie.  
  
Akito: *glares at AnGeL* oh so your happy now are you now that you've completely ruined me? And my reputation?? And made me look girly??? Attractive???? And Sensual for that matter????? TO HATORI of all people!!!!! *glares accusingly at Hatori*  
  
Hatori: I had nothing to do with this.  
  
AnGeL: Well I'm not completely happy but yes I'm happy!!! ^_^ I surprised myself by finishing this chapter right away. So I decided to post this at the same time with the prologue. my muse really really loves me!!!  
  
Hatori: ...  
  
AnGeL: O,O what? You don't believe that somebody else either than you loves me too? Hey that rhymes. *giggles*  
  
Akito: Are you on drugs?  
  
AnGeL: *O,o* huh? *confused*  
  
Hatori: No I think she's not on drugs.  
  
AnGeL: *sparkles in her eyes* gasp. Ha-san!!!  
  
Hatori: I think she forgot to take her medication.  
  
Akito: *nods* The medication given to her by the mental  
institution.  
  
AnGeL: ..  
  
Hatori & Akito: *step back from AnGeL with shocked look on their face* You don't deny it?  
  
AnGeL: ^.^;; ehehehe. *grins evilly at the two * Whatcha think? *smiles normally to readers* Don't those two just look so cute together?  
  
Hatori: *runs hand through hair and looks harassed* You know  
what, I'm starting to hate the rain.  
  
AnGeL: *giggles* anyway, please don't forget to review eh? Ciao! 


	3. The Gathering of the Clouds

A/N: Thanks to Tsukitani-san for reading and reviewing this fic at mm.org! Thanks for pointing out that the main house doesn't have Western glass windows.. Gomenasai everyone!!!! Let's just pretend instead that renovations were made in the main house (also Shigure's house) and they have added several modern western furniture/fixture/stuff.  
  
Dancing Rain By Hatori's AnGeL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hatori or Akito *sigh* or any of  
the other Fruits Basket characters for that matter *sob.* I  
would die happy though if I do get to own any of the male  
members of the Sohma clan. *sigh* How I Wish!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Gathering of the Clouds  
  
Hatori was in his clinic, finishing the last of the paperwork that needed to be checked and signed. With a flourish of his hand, he signed the last one. Then he placed his fountain pen on a wooden container that had this cute colorful seahorse design (A/N: a gift from Shigure. who else? ^.^;;) that contrasted greatly to the otherwise plain and serious looking room. Hatori leaned back on his chair and stretched. At last, he was finally done with all the possible paperwork that a doctor needed to sign up & finish and best of all, he had no patients to check up on today. He glanced at his watch. It looks like he has spare time for the first time in days. He could go out and watch a movie or he could go home, rest, and get some much- needed additional sleep. After all, he deserved it. He had been working real hard this week.  
  
Hatori closed his eyes as he thoughts drifted to that bizarre afternoon with Akito four days ago. He tried to remember all the details during that particular checkup. He remembered the cryptic conversation he had with Akito. something about rain. dancing??? He also remembered having strange thoughts about Akito. that he found Akito appealing, innocent looking, and.*gulp* sensual??? Heck, where did that come from? Hatori wondered if what he felt or *saw* was all just a dream. or a hallucination. Perhaps *this* was all because of fatigue and lack of sleep? He had visited Akito twice since that afternoon, and Akito acted like his old self. as if nothing unusual happened between them. He didn't know whether to be irritated or relieved. He chose the latter. But then, if all that he remembered to have sensed or seen wasn't "real". would that mean that he was harboring some secret sensual/sexual feelings for Akito? Horrified at the thought, Hatori jumped up and rushed to the nearest sink and splashed water on his face. Damn and I'm even thinking about him right now!!! Hatori deliberately pushed all thoughts of Akito and *that afternoon* out of his head while he furiously rubbed his face dry with a towel. Suddenly.  
  
"TORI-SAN!!!!!! WHERE IS MY BELOVED TORI-SAN???" shouted Ayame as he dramatically appeared out of nowhere in the room. Upon spying Hatori slowly walking out of the room, Ayame followed him and continued to shout.  
  
"AHA!!!! FINALLY I HAVE FOUND MY BROODING DASHING COUSIN WHO LOOKS LIKE HE HAS BEEN LOCKED UP IN A COLD, DAMP, & DARK ROOM SINCE THE MIDDLE AGES.. BUT NEVER FEAR!!!! YOUR WONDERFUL, AWESOME, ALSO DASHING AND SUPER DUPER EXTREMELY HANDSOME COUSIN HAS COME TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS COLD AND DREARY LIFE.. HAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Ayame must of course do everything dramatically and spectacularly. Indeed Hatori's life would have been extremely dull and boring if it weren't for Ayame and Shigure. but sometimes, he could take only just enough nonsense from the two. He stopped walking and gave a pointed look at Ayame.  
  
"You know that I strictly impose peace and quiet here in my clinic Ayame since we do not want to disturb the occupants of the nearby house."  
  
"Hai Hatori! Gomen, it's just I have missed Tori-san so much and Tori-san has been busy this week and I haven't thanked Tori-san enough for taking care of me and I wanted to do something special for Tori-san and I thought it would be nice for us to go out and."  
  
"What is it that you want to really do Ayame?" asked Hatori patiently. Hatori must always be patient and understanding when talking to this particular hyperactive artistic cousin of his.  
  
"Well. I was wondering if it is convenient for Tori-san if we could go drop by Gure's place. and visit Yuki and his beautiful princess Tohru-san. BUT if Tori-san is too tired. we could go watch the latest movie that Tori-san instead or stay here."  
  
Hatori quickly thought about his options. A movie with Ayame. that could be dangerous. Ayame attracts women like honey attracts bees. Scratch the movie. Home alone with only Ayame as company. would drive him crazy with his nonstop chattering. He'd rather visit Shigure. Well, he could keep an eye on Ayame and at the same time, keep Yuki from killing his own brother. If he got sleepy-well, he could always sleep for a few hours at Shigure's study.  
  
"We'll go visit Shigure. But Aya, you'll behave alright?" Hatori now always had to remind Ayame to behave. The last time the both of them visited Shigure's, Hatori had to tend to Aya's numerous cuts, bruises, and wounds inflicted on him by their younger cousins.  
  
"Hai! I promise Tori-san!" Aya said humbly.  
  
- * - Shigure's House - * -  
  
Hatori was in Shigure's study resting on the couch there. He turned to his side and tried to block out all the noise that his cousins were making that could be heard clearly in the room. Turn and shift as he did, he could still hear their outraged cries.  
  
"Kuso Nezumi! Why don't you get rid of your brother so we can all live in peace!"  
  
"Baka Neko! If I could, I would have done that ages ago!"  
  
"Ano. please don't fight!!! I'm sure Ayame-san is only thinking for you Sohma-kun!"  
  
"Ohhh Aya-san, my flower has such a kind and understanding heart doesn't she? She'd make the perfect wife!"  
  
"I am touched that the beautiful princess Tohru-san knows exactly how I feel. how Yuki-kun feels!!!"  
  
Everybody stopped and fell silent as Hatori appeared and coughed loudly in the hallway where everyone was arguing. He had come just in time to stop World War III from erupting. He looked at each and every one of the present Jyunishi silently-making them all uncomfortable.  
  
"If you intend to have blood shed, have pity on Tohru who would end up cleaning it and do it OUTSIDE and as far away from here as possible. And also, don't expect me to patch it up because I only take care of accidents- not intentional violence." He stated casually.  
  
Hatori then nodded to Tohru and walked out of the room and back to the study. He sat on the couch, closed his eyes, and leaned back. waiting for the explosion down the hall.  
  
- * - The Hallway - * -  
  
"Ha-san is sooo scary! What's wrong with him?" whispered Shigure a bit loudly.  
  
"I don't know Gure-san! Maybe because he had a very busy time these past few days. I dropped by his clinic this morning and he was already like that. I thought that perhaps a day out of the main house could help cheer him up." whispered Ayame quite seriously. Hatori was Ayame's friend and cousin, and he couldn't stand seeing Hatori like that. all uptight and too serious.  
  
The cat and the mouse already disappeared from the hallway after mumbling their apologies to Tohru. They had left immediately after Hatori left. The dragon's words pricked their conscience and thought it wise to avoid each other and their older cousins to avoid war and bloodshed.  
  
Tohru was still standing there and had heard Ayame and Shigure's whispers. Poor Hatori, he must be tired. Tohru suddenly smiled. She remembered Hatori's fondness for coffee. She slipped out silently towards the kitchen and busied herself in preparing the doctor's snack. - * - The Study - * -  
  
Hatori let a small smile of satisfaction appear on his lips. Finally after a long time, he had rendered them speechless. He could still hear the inu and the hebi's whispers. Oh so they think that he was overworked ey. His smile faded as he thought about his snappish mood and actions. He buried his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? He has always worked long and hard before but he has never reacted like this.  
  
Hatori didn't need some intense soul searching to find the reason why he was acting like this. He already knows. deep down inside him, the answer called-cried out to him. But Hatori wouldn't admit it. He ignored it. He closed his ears and his mind. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it because it was silly, stupid, and utterly preposterous. Damn, he had come here to rest. not think. Thinking. thinking could be dangerous. Dangerous because forbidden thoughts and desires slowly, gradually surface. He forced himself and his mind to keep silent. Hatori groaned silently. He felt like his head would explode.  
  
Hatori's head jerked up at the sound of the door sliding open. Tohru appeared with a tray in her hands and placed it at a nearby table. She removed and placed the contents of the tray on the table. A thermos, a coffee mug, and a slice of strawberry cake on a small plate was arranged neatly on the table. Then a shiny black ashtray was thoughtfully included in the arrangement. Tohru thought of everything. She then poured some coffee and offered it to Hatori.  
  
Hatori gave Tohru one of his rare sweet smiles in thanks. He took the cup and Tohru smiled back at him happily. It was nice to see Hatori smile again. Pleased that her service was appreciated, Tohru asked if there was anything else she could do for Hatori.  
  
"This is sufficient. Arigato Tohru. Please don't trouble yourself too much for me ok?"  
  
"Okey. But if Hatori-san needs anything, please don't hesitate to call me! Oh and I'll try to keep the others quiet so that you can rest properly."  
  
With those last words, Tohru bowed and walked out of the room. Hatori took out his cigarette case and extracted one long slim cigarette and lighted it. He took a drag then watched the smoke slowly spiral and disperse across the room and eventually float into nothingness across the half- opened door that led out to the woods. A breeze softly filtered in the room, caressing Hatori's hair, soothing and relaxing him. The fresh air had a hint of rain, indicating that it could pour real soon. He looked at the clouds and noticed that it was gray and looked heavy and full. The dark clouds were gathering to rain. He closed his eyes and let the breeze, which was picking up, continue to ease him. He found himself remembering the last time it rained. it was on *that* day. Odd that it stopped raining after that day. he remembered because he remembered waking up to a warm day with the sun filtering through the window. He frowned. Curiously, the thought of rain made him feel uneasy and elicited a feeling of dislike. Hatori shrugged, closed his eyes, and tried to empty all his thoughts and just enjoy the balmy breeze and sweet silence while he alternately sipped his coffee and smoked.  
  
A/N: Please don't forget to click that small review button over there!!! Reviews are very much welcome (being a new author makes one greedy for feedback!!!) but please don't flame me too much ok (I'm reminding everyone of the fact that I'm just a new author and that this is my very first fic!!! ,;; Constructive criticism I can take. but pure flames will surely burn and cut me deep!!!) 


	4. Sweet Rain

Dancing Rain By Hatori's AnGeL  
  
A/N: Thanks again Tsukitani-san (my fave authoress here at FF. read her fic "Forces of Destiny" really cool fic! PLUG! ^.^;;) for reviewing me over at MM.org! For those who don't like shounen ai and yaoi. this chapter is not for you due to the lemon content (Hatori and Akito at last! Yum! ^,^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ha-san or Aki-kun (T,T) or the other  
Fruits Basket characters. I all borrowed them by the great  
genius Natsuki Takaya *bow* Please do not sue, I swear its not  
worth it! ^,^ Besides, I don't have any money. (T,T)  
  
Warning: Lemony content (gasp! My first. , gomen if it  
kinda sucks.) Expect some slight OOC in both characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Sweet Rain  
  
"Hatori."  
  
Hatori could hear someone call his name faintly.  
  
"Ha. to. ri."  
  
He eyes was still closed and felt heavy. he didn't feel like opening them. He was feeling too lazy to even answer. Perhaps if he kept silent, that someone would go away.  
  
"Hatori-san."  
  
His whispered name sounded closer. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes to see the person who insisted on disturbing him.  
  
"Ohayo. Hatori-san." Akito tilted his head and gave him a slow smile. Akito was half-kneeling and half sitting in front of Hatori. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and dark pants. And his eyes never left Hatori face.  
  
Hatori was too shocked to answer, much less than move. What was Akito doing here, was his first thought. How did he get here. why. WHY was he here? And most importantly, why is Akito seated in front of him. *smiling* at HIM for goodness sake. his panicked thoughts were silenced by Akito's next statement.  
  
"I've missed you Hatori. Did you miss me?" was the clan head's soft query. Akito's eyes looked wistfully at him.  
  
Hatori was silent. He tried to speak but nothing. absolutely nothing came out of his mouth. His jaw opened and closed several times. but his voice remained loudly mute. He couldn't say a goddamn thing. His mind could not comprehend what Akito just said. His mind was blank. empty. he had no idea. absolutely no idea how to respond to this. this madness!!!  
  
Hatori shifted and moved back slightly on the place where he was sitting. He was seated on the floor, his back supported by the couch. Hatori found himself pressing backwards more as Akito moved closer and closer to him. Akito then placed both of his knees in such a way that he half-straddled- half-sat on Hatori's lap. He then reached out his hands and gently caressed Hatori's face.  
  
"Hatori-san, do you still hate me?" Akito whispered as his right hand still caressed his face while his other hand rested on Hatori's chest.  
  
"Gomenasai. Hatori-san." Akito whispered softly while he leaned forward slowly to Hatori, letting his upper body slowly make contact with Hatori's chest. Then Hatori found himself being kissed softly. sweetly by the clan head of the Sohma family. Hatori looked at the eyes of the younger man before him as he slightly moved away after the kiss was broken. He was shocked when he found himself staring at a pair of eyes that showed hunger, longing, and something else.  
  
With Hatori still mesmerized by his eyes, Akito placed his arms at Hatori's sides, caging him in. Hatori then snapped out of his semi-stupor, and just as he opened his mouth to demand an explanation for what just occurred, Akito's mouth was on his again and was giving him a mind-blowing kiss. Akito's tongue darted in and out seductively. enticingly in Hatori's mouth. Hatori couldn't remain motionless and impassive any longer. Not with that luscious lips and tongue doing such things on him. Hatori moaned and surrendered himself to the sweet temptation of licking, sucking, and nibbling back in return to Akito's onslaught. Hatori finally admitted to himself that he had always wanted to do this. to Akito. then his body shook in pleasure as Akito continued to do naughty and shocking things with his mouth, tongue, and body.  
  
Akito was still straddling Hatori now with his lower half directly on top of Hatori's aching groin. and Akito was slowly rocking against it as they were kissing. He was hard. so damn hard and the friction of the rubbing of their clothes felt like a pleasant itch that desperately needed to be soothed. Hatori found his body reacting by thrusting his hips up in response to Akito's pelvic activities. Akito broke their kiss and gasped at Hatori's thrust. They both froze and each looked at the other's eyes in wonder, in hunger, and both in mutual lust.  
  
Akito let a very rare genuine smile appear on his lips. Then he blatantly circled and deliciously rubbed his hips over their hard arousals while his lips branded Hatori's neck and crawled up and settled on nibbling the sensitive shapely ear. His harsh breathing had Hatori shuddering as it sent delightful shivers down his spine. Then Akito started to unbutton the front of Hatori's shirt, intent on exposing Hatori's chest. His hands ran appreciatively over those lean hard muscles displayed for his pleasure. Then he leaned up and gave an open-mouth kiss leaving Hatori slightly panting.  
  
Meanwhile, Hatori was rubbing his hands up and down Akito's back, soothing and massaging him. Hatori's hands soon found their way under the black turtleneck, and he started to caress the satin like skin of Akito's back. Akito broke their kiss again and arched his back in pleasure to the cold fingers running up and down his spine. The sweater was now becoming an obstacle to their goal. Hatori tugged it upward and Akito helped by raising his arms and removing it impatiently, making them now both naked from the waist up.  
  
An icy cool breeze swept the room, causing their hot flushed skin to pimple. Then the both of them could hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain. It was raining again. Just like the last time that it rained that led them to an awareness of each other. But unlike last time, Akito now was giving him his full attention and concentration. evident by his hungry unfaltering gaze and aroused state. Akito was definitely fascinated with Hatori. and moved his hands up to caress those chest and pebble-like nipples that had been aroused by the wind from the rain. Akito then bent his head and took Hatori's right nipple with his mouth and started to suck then tug the nipple using his teeth. hurting it slightly. He soothed the hurt by alternately kissing it sweetly then biting it slightly all the while his other hand twisted and tugged its twin.  
  
Hatori groaned in response and impatiently hauled Akito closer to him- hugging him fiercely to his chest. His mind was weak with want and hunger. And a warm heady feeling was spreading over him It has been such a long time since someone paid such lavish attention to him. making him feel very much wanted and cherished. It broke his reserve and all the barriers he had put up to keep everyone away from his real feelings. He had always silently hoped that someone would come and take the hurt away, heal him, and love him. without the complications it had with Kana. Yes, Tohru has also played a part in melting the barrier of ice in his heart but no one was able to completely touch him and soothe him completely in this manner. ever since Kana. That is why *this* was so unexpected. he never thought that he would end up feeling like this for the man who destroyed him and Kana. He couldn't even understand why he was feeling this, or even condoning what they were doing right now. It was wrong. but it felt sooo right.  
  
Confused by the riot of emotions that he was going through, he pushed Akito's hands and lips away and grabbed his head and tilted it so that he could see those eyes. A flash of lightning lightened the now dimmed room. making it easier to satisfy Hatori's need to see the emotion in Akito's eyes. He could see the same exact emotion that was probably glittering in his eyes as well. Lust. Hunger. Longing. Passion. And perhaps something else. love?. but he pushed that thought aside. He shook his head. This was not the time to analyze feelings and emotions. All he wanted to do now is just to go with the flow and just feel. Feel. To feel was just enough. Even if for just this night. This surreal moment. A loud clap of thunder reverberated the room, urging Hatori to action.  
  
Akito found himself being ravished and devoured by the now aggressive dragon. Hatori's lips and tongue would go back and forth from his ear, to his neck, then back to his mouth. Then Hatori found his nipples and gave the same treatment that he did to Hatori. He moaned in approval.  
  
Akito's moans was making Hatori heady with pleasure. Feeling and receiving was one thing. but giving was such a pleasure also. He smiled inwardly. *He* was doing this to the clan head. He was making Akito moan and gasp in pleasure. Something that Akito must have never experienced before. HE was giving the clan head *pleasure* He stopped what he was doing and looked at Akito again, wandering how Akito would respond or react to what he has in mind. He let his hands drop to Akito's lap and made a move to unbutton his jeans.  
  
Akito was evidently faster than him on this one because the next thing he knew or felt rather was Akito sliding the zipper of his pants down, freeing him from its uncomfortable confines. His arousal now was able to move more freely. having only his boxer shorts to keep it in check. He bit back a moan as Akito gently took him in his hands and rubbed him through his boxers. Akito smiled back at him as he continued to gasp and shudder as his quivering member grew into unspeakable proportions. He felt heat radiate all over his body. a contrast to the weather outside where the rain continued to rain softly and sweetly. the rain sounding like a sweet melody between them as Akito continued to palm him through his boxers while his hands rubbed Akito's back in encouragement.  
  
Hatori laid his head on Akito's right shoulder, gasping and shuddering. He felt like he was going to explode in any minute-and Akito hadn't even started to touch him with his hands yet. Kami, if he didn't do something, he'd come then and there like some unschooled young boy. he tried to warn Akito or at least do something to counter this from happening.  
  
"Akito. onegai. Akito." Hatori pleaded in between gasps. Damn, he couldn't even say what he wanted to say. Akito's hand was distracting him. making him wild and weak inside. He mind, his thoughts floundered as pleasure was mounting and building up. He nearly gave a loud yelp when he suddenly felt Akito's hands on him. Akito's hand had slipped inside the garter of his boxers and was now really driving him completely insane with pleasure. He gave up fighting it and concentrated on breathing and on the hand that was showing him how heaven could feel like.  
  
Hatori, with eyes now closed tightly in pleasure, was nearly at the brink. He could feel his orgasm about to gush forth when Akito nuzzled his neck, then licked and blew on his ears and whispered,  
  
"I love you Hatori-san.."  
  
A loud clap of thunder masked Hatori's shout of pleasure. The room thundered and shuddered with him as he could feel his essence spurt out of him. He heard some glass crack, shatter, and break into a thousand pieces. Still feeling the aftershocks of his passion, his eyes flew open in surprise, looking for Akito and to see what had broke in Shigure's study.  
  
The now silent empty room greeted him blankly. Hatori blinked several times. He was still seated on the floor of Shigure's study and he was all alone. Lightning flashed in the room, making it light enough to see himself. He noticed that only some of his buttons were undone. He was still wearing his shirt, with his chest only slightly exposed. He then realized that his hand was inside his already unbuttoned and unzipped pants, holding his now limp member. He also noticed that he just made a big mess at his pants.  
  
Hatori shook his head in confusion. Where's Akito? He looked around the room and noticed his now shattered mug on the floor. its contents staining the floor. He started to shudder and shake violently as the truth dawned on him. It was all a dream. A goddamn dream. Akito. and him. a dream. My god, his mind was betraying him. showing him subconsciously what he desired and craved. Hatori buried his head on the throw pillow on the couch and thumped his hands on it in violent frustration and anger. He could feel tears slowly falling from his eyes. He didn't know if it was in relief or frustration. A crash of thunder shook the room again as the rain started to fall hard. He could hear the rain thrashing down in anger and frustration. echoing his present feelings. He sobbed. drowning himself in tears and in the sound of the rain.  
  
AnGeL-san: *blushes* well, that's it for now! If I write  
another hot passionate paragraph of Akito and Hatori. I'd melt  
as well!  
  
Hatori: *sulks in corner, mumbles something incoherently*  
  
AnGeL-san: Aw c'mon Tori-san, stop pouting! I did let you  
*ahem, cough cough* come *cough cough* in the end right, even  
though it was a dream! *giggles*  
  
Hatori: *looks murderously at AnGeL-san, opens mouth to  
speak. Too speechless to answer back bitingly, he snaps his  
mouth shut and just glares angrily at her. *  
  
AnGeL-san: O,o *whispers softly* You don't like it? *bottom  
lip quivers. eyes glitter with unshed tears*  
  
Akito: I liked it.  
  
AnGeL-san: ... (x,x)  
  
Hatori: ... (X,X)  
  
Akito: *smiles strangely at the both of them*  
  
AnGeL-san: O,O really? Wahhhh, I just got complimented by Aki-  
kun!!! Woooohoooo! *hops and dances around the room*  
  
Hatori: I am being punished by Kami though I don't know why.  
I thought *she* was sent to be my GUARDIAN angel. They sent a  
harpy to torment me instead. She's worse than Shigure and him  
*looks at Akito's direction* combined. I'm taking a break before  
I really go insane. *walks out to cool head off*  
  
AnGeL-san: *sobs* Ha-san! Wait!!! *runs after Hatori*  
  
Akito: *smirks, rubs hand together* I can't wait for the  
next chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what I  
should do to Hatori the next time we *meet.* *laughs his head  
off like a madman* 


	5. Midnight Confessions

Dancing Rain By Hatori's AnGeL  
  
A/N: Thanks AGAIN for the review Tsukitani-san! *hugs* Whew, that chappie with the lime took me days to write. I kept on revising and revising it coz it just won't sound right. Thank Kami that my muse finally straightened it out for me, or else I would have given up and scrapped that chapter all together now. Anyway, I know I made Akito a bit feminine there but since it was Hatori's dream-its just his idea or concept of his subconscious mind on how would Akito would act if Akito would indeed seduce him. Ok, about the omission on Hatori's measurements, well, to tell you honestly, Hatori won't let me measure it as well. *sigh* He says that a man is measured not by his *cough* length but by his *cough* ability. And you know Hatori.. He dislikes boasting about stuff like that. Anyway, if he won't, than I will. *grins* Let's just say that Hatori is very well endowed and very good in and out of bed (*whispers* like on the sofa *wink wink*, in the kitchen, on the carpet & table of his office.*cough cough, blush*) And yes, he prefers boxers. I think I know what Shigure meant coz I asked Hatori about briefs before and he mumbled something about it being too damn tight *giggles* Well I better run off now or I'd be in bigger trouble than before if Hatori found out that I've been telling tales outta bed. and oh yeah, I'm sure you'd like this chappie coz your darling inu is in it. enjoy!  
  
ALSO: I would like to apologize for the messed up spellings (if there were any!) Some might point out that I keep on forgetting to capitalize the first letter of the sentence, actually its none of my fault really! FF won't accept my three period hanging thinggee so it looks like that. And I feel too lazy to go and change all those typos. But I promise to fix it in future chappies. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: All the Fruits Basket characters belong to the great  
Takaya-sensei. if I owned just only Hatori *crosses fingers* .  
I would die happy. *grins*  
  
Warning: Expect slight OOC from the characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Midnight Confessions  
  
It was nearing midnight. The rain was still falling, but gently this time. The howling wind, the crashing thunder, and the fury of the rain was spent earlier this evening. Tired and nearly drained, the rain dwindled down to a soft pitter-patter that could be heard on the roof of Shigure's house. Inside the house, the air barely stirred. Most of its occupants were already lulled to sleep by the rain's sweet lullaby. The only light that could be visible in the house was the lighted dining room. The breathing of its three occupants would indicate that they were still all awake. The tension in the room thickened as the clock slowly tick-tock to midnight.  
  
-----* The Dining Room *-----  
  
Shigure had his face buried in the nook of his arms that were resting on the table. His shaking shoulders betrayed his feelings while Ayame, uncharacteristically quiet, sat silently in between him and Hator-who was sitting stiffly at his place, glaring at the laughing inu. Shigure glanced up at him and couldn't help smirking then howling in laughter again as he remembered the recent events that has occurred in his home.  
  
~ flashback: Shigure's study ~  
  
Shigure had found Hatori in his study earlier in the evening in this shocking state of undress and in quite a *mess*. Hatori had dreamlessly fallen asleep in exhaustion still on a kneeling position on the couch with his head buried in it when Shigure woke him up, smirking and snickering at him. Shigure then stated perversely how dangerous his *position* was because someone could have just walked in on him (just like he did) and witness his state of *ahem* undress. Shigure has never seen Hatori in such a "careless" state before. he has always been so damn perfect and an immaculate control freak that it always drove him crazy. But now *this* changes things quite a bit. hmmm. good ol' Hatori. He searched his mind wondering what could have caused Hatori to behave so... and in his study at that of all places. Unable to keep such a juicy tidbit to himself, Shigure immediately related it all to Ayame. He couldn't help snickering as he described to Ayame in perfect detail of Hatori's present state. Oh he would never let Hatori forget this one!  
  
Surprisingly, his usually exuberant and also pervert cousin of his did not react the same way as he did. Ayame actually looked concerned for the doctor as evident by the frown that creased his forehead. Ayame would never do such a thing that would mar the beauty of his face. For him to frown would mean that Ayame was indeed taking things seriously. Shigure had looked at Ayame questioningly.  
  
"I think we shouldn't let the others know about this Gure-san," was Ayame's answer to the silent question.  
  
Shigure thought about it and nodded in silent agreement. He would keep it quiet. for now. He smiled inwardly. It would be interesting to see the reaction of the boys if they find out that their usual grave cousin *relieved* himself in HIS house, and in HIS study, of all places. He chuckled and smirked. So, whose the pervert now? But what really was puzzling him is why or *whom* caused this incident to happen to Hatori. what has caused Hatori's hormones react as such to cause him to do *that* WHO was Hatori fantasizing about. Shigure rubbed his hands in anticipation. He'd get to the bottom of this if this was the last thing he would do.  
  
So Ayame and also Shigure had made sure that the young ones stayed away from the study, explaining that it would be unwise to disturb the sleeping dragon. Satisfied with that answer, the boys and Tohru left Hatori alone (who was gnashing his teeth in frustration over his present dirty and messy situation). Hatori had not even dared to come out to clean himself up until it was absolutely sure that the others were absolutely asleep. After cleaning up, Hatori had then resigned himself in wearing the inu's rarely used Western clothing and had headed for the dining room dreading the ensuing probable torment/interrogation his two friends have in store for him.  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
So here was Ayame and Shigure, seated at the dining table, waiting for Hatori's explanation for his erm 'weird' behavior. The inu had quieted down after Hatori whacked his head when his laughter had became too noisy. It was amazing that Shigure had only reacted like that now and not in front of his younger cousins and Tohru. Hatori had no idea how he would explain why Shigure was laughing his head off everytime he saw him. Hatori ran his fingers in his hair in frustration. He definitely thought that this was definitely not a laughing matter. He sighed then looked up in surprise when Ayame silently offered him a cigarette. He gratefully took one and then watched as Shigure quieted down and took a cigarette too. The room then became stark silent as smoke slowly swirled in the air. in tune with the tension that was also swirling and brewing in the room.  
  
Shigure couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. What the heck. why not go straight to the point? They had never bothered with formalities before. His lips curved into a smirking grin as he made the decision to speak first. He opened his mouth to question the hassenchi.  
  
"Tori-san, is everything all right?" sensing the inu's intentions, Ayame broke the silence first. Shigure pouted at Ayame, annoyed that his game was ruined.  
  
"Hai." was Hatori's curt reply.  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't look quite *right* a while ago.. " snickered Shigure. He couldn't help digging it in. And besides, he knew that Ayame was also dying to know what had caused Hatori to let himself *bare* like that.  
  
Hatori didn't answer immediately. He took out another cigarette and lighted it. He inhaled deeply, stalling for an answer. He knew that they weren't just inquiring about his present state of health. they were curious about what has happened or who had caused him to unconsciously do *that*! He didn't know if he should just go ahead and open up to them or make something up and leave it at that. He exhaled the smoke furiously, well for goodness' sake! He wasn't some kind of pervert like the inu here. he had some wet dreams before but not like that. Never like that. Never with one with the clan head for that matter. He couldn't help groaning in frustration. Just thinking about that stupid silly impossible wet dream made him want to scream and bellow in frustration and anger. Hatori slammed his fist on the table, fighting for control. He will not break down. No, he won't break down. He won't let a simple dream eat him up, drive him crazy, and give him a nervous breakdown. He will never give in. He will never allow that-his dream or nervous breakdown-to happen. Hatori took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked up, suddenly remembering that he was with Shigure and Ayame.  
  
Shigure and Ayame were staring at him in horrified fascination. Both were shocked. terribly shocked by the display of emotion that Hatori just showed them. They had never seen Hatori slip and loose control like that. Never. Whatever Hatori was going through was definitely very serious indeed to have shaken Hatori like that. Shigure looked slightly remorseful. looks like he won't be able to rub it in that much after all. Not after seeing Hatori go berserk over such a simple question. Shigure glanced at Ayame. They both silently nodded and agreed to seriously help their cousin. Hatori may be a total bore and a drag at times but he has always been there friend, giving perfectly sound advice and silent comfort at the times that they had also gone quite mad.  
  
"Tori-san, please. we want to help you. really we do! Please tell us what is the matter. Tori-san has always been there for us and now we want to be there for you in return. We can't stand seeing Tori-san like this. bottled up in pain and frustration. Will you tell us what's wrong?" pleaded Ayame softly.  
  
Shigure, in a serious mood now, looked at the silent dragon.  
  
"Does it involve. Tohru-kun?"  
  
"NO!" Hatori blasted furiously. He then winced and waited for any obvious stirring in the upper half of the house over his loud reaction. He glared at Shigure.  
  
"It's not Kana now isn't it.?" asked Ayame hesitantly. Kana was sometimes a touchy subject for Hatori.  
  
Hatori was silent. Is it? Is Kana involved in this? In a small way she was. Horrified, he only realized now that he had subconsciously *made out* with the man who has hurt and destroyed him and a part of his soul. Not only that, he had admitted-accepted these feelings he had for Akito during his dream! How on earth could he feel like *that* for the man who had taken his beloved Kana away from him? Speechless with that fact, Hatori just sat there, his mind blank. spaced out with that single horrifying thought.  
  
Shigure had been closely looking at him and at his reactions. He had clearly seen and sensed the conflicting emotions that was running wild in his cousin's face and mind.  
  
"No. I don't think its Kana. Not with that horrified look on your face. It is someone else. Someone that you are repulsed at with that look on your face." Shigure concluded out loud as he and Ayame wracked their brains in search of a name that would cause such a look of horror in their cousin's face.  
  
A very familiar name popped up in the minds of the inu and the hebi. Both of them pushed the name aside because of its absurdity. But the longer they thought about it. the longer the feeling of conviction stayed. Who else could bring horror and terror in any of the Sohma's face? Who else could the great immovable Hatori be frightened than the one and only. Both of them gasped and looked at each other with the same shocked and horrified look with the name that they had both come up with.  
  
"No." whispered Ayame in a horrified tone.  
  
"It can't be!" was Shigure's exclamation to the name that was now blinking like a horrid ghastly neon sign in his mind.  
  
As one, they both turned towards Hatori, waiting for his vehement denial to the name that they had concluded upon.  
  
Hatori looked at them then buried his head in his hands in shame. He couldn't look at his friends. He didn't want to know or see his friends' reaction to his "confession". Hatori couldn't understand himself or his feelings. How much more his friends who have never seen him like this- become like this. He felt so miserable and ashamed. He cursed the day that he was born into the Sohma family. complete with its curses that would forever torment him. Even in his dreams he is being tormented. punished for this curse he has. the curse of changing to an animal and the cursed power/ability he has that he could erase people's memories. Yes, that's probably it. He was being punished. driven to madness-to insanity by these horrid thoughts, dreams, and feelings.  
  
"HATORI!" barked Shigure loudly as he shook Hatori violently. Hatori was loosing it. Breaking down. Shigure had recognized the crazed look that flickered on Hatori's face and had immediately pounced on him and trying to snap him back to reality.  
  
Hatori pushed him away, tumbling Shigure on the floor. He stood up and was about to make a run for the door when suddenly, a loud slap could be heard in the room.  
  
Hatori found himself staring at the golden-yellow eyes of his cousin, his left cheek stung and reddened by the slap he received. Ayame was looking at Hatori sorrowfully. His hand smarted by the slap he just gave to Hatori.  
  
"Gomen, Tori-san. but please snap out of it!" Ayame said softly. "We won't hurt you. so why are you running away from us?"  
  
"Ha-san, whatever that is going on. we assure you, we will do our best to help. We know the pain that you've gone through. and also the confusion that you're experiencing right now. I. we just want you to know that we won't judge you or anything. We'll be here for you." Shigure pleaded with him softly. trying to make him understand.  
  
Hatori looked at his two cousins who were also his best friends. The both of them had a genuine look of concern and an air of sincerity about them. He had expected ridicule and rejection. but instead they had both shown compassion and great understanding. Even by stopping him make a complete insane idiot of himself by literally slapping him back to reality. He blinked. Kami, he felt so tired by the emotional roller coaster ride he has had these past few hours. he gave up and let his tears fall as his friends ran up to him to support his unsteady body. He groaned out as his damned tears kept trickling down as he slowly cussed and confessed that.  
  
"Yes, its Akito. And I can't keep him out of my head, my mind, my dreams. I'm having feelings for him for crying out loud! Its stupid. Its insane. Its driving me crazy! I don't know what to do!" he sobbed as Shigure and Ayame were placing their arms comfortingly on his shoulders.  
  
The two couldn't say a thing. They didn't know what to do or how to handle this information either. One thing for sure now is that Hatori needs all the moral support he could get. Hatori has never asked for help or needed help from them until the day. And they are willing to give it. no matter how much or how long it takes. they'll stick together. they'll stay.  
  
A/N: *sob, sniff* I couldn't help adding this bit of fluff at the end. I mean, what are friends for if they aren't there to help you at the time you need them the most ey? Anyway, I know the characters have become OOC at the end. gomenasai! Actually, Ayame has been difficult to do coz this fic is sort of angsty and all and it just isn't going to fit if I put the Ayame we all know and love that is shown in the anime series. I used all my mental powers though to keep this fic and its characters in character as closely as possible. don't hesitate to point out to me if the characters are becoming way too OOC or if you have suggestions etc. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Still stumped on what to do (or *ahem* who to do *cough* I mean who will do who *cough, cough, choke, cough!* ehhh, never mind!). So if you have any thoughts on what you want to see next, please don't hesitate to tell me!!! Just press that review button there, k? Anyway, hope to hear from all of ya soon!!! ^,^  
-Hatori's AnGeL 


	6. Rain's Lullaby

Dancing Rain By Hatori's AnGeL  
  
A/N: Special thanks to all my reviewers! YAY! You all have no idea how relieved I am to know that people actually like and read my fic. Reviews and reviewers help inspire me to write! Thank you (100x) so very very much TSUKITANI-san *hugs Tsukitani-san tight* TY also for lending Gure-san to me. . . sorry if he returned to you all battered up and exhausted *blush* I'm sure you remedied the situation. . . oh and please tell him, I welcome his INPUT anytime! *grin*) ALSO: Thank you so much to TSUMI for reviewing me! YAY! I'm glad to know at least one FF reader (Tsukitani-san not included) likes my fic! I hope you'll continue on reading and reviewing me. . . Anyway, here's more Hatori- Akito "interaction" for you! ^,~ ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know . . . we all wish we owned each a Fruits Basket character. unfortunately, we don't *sobs*. . . They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. . . I'm just borrowing them for this fic! Please don't sue, it's not worth it! Believe me!  
  
Chapter 5: Rain's Lullaby  
  
Hatori was lying on his bed, trying to fall back to sleep. The rain had woken him up at 2 a.m. He had closed his eyes immediately and had waited for sleep to take him back to the arms of Morpheus but here he was, 30 minutes since then, still awake.  
  
Drip drop. Drip drop.  
  
Hatori sighed and opened his eyes. The sound of the rain falling was what was keeping him awake! He turned and laid on his other side. He shut his eyes tight, wishing fervently that he'd black out.  
  
Drip drip drip. . .  
  
Hatori grabbed a pillow and tried to shut the damn dripping noise with it. But he could still hear the dripping sound in his mind. He wondered if he was now really going insane.  
  
Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip. . .  
  
Like a persistent drumbeat, the sound of the rain falling continued to reverberate within him. He let go of his tight grip on the pillow, letting it fall to the side. He turned his head and glared at the rain hitting his windowpane. The hypnotic rhythm of it falling and splattering on his window reminded him of Akito. Hatori gave a bittersweet smile. . . Akito. Damn. He was thinking of Akito again!  
  
Fine! Maybe if he thought about Akito, he'd bore himself to death and finally fall back to sleep. Hatori groaned. . . he could definitely hear Shigure snort a "You Wish!" at him with that thought. Who was he kidding? Hatori tossed and turned his back from the falling rain window scene. Well, at least a small part of him now accepts the fact of his "obsession" (as he had labeled it) with Akito thanks to his two friends. Now he only felt like he was going *mildly* insane. Hatori gave a rare smile as he remembered his cousins' thoughtfulness.  
  
Ever since that night where he broke down and cried, Shigure and Ayame had been very kind and understanding. They had immediately asked permission from Akito (sparing him the torture of interacting with him when he was still in an emotional state) if they could take him out for a 2-day vacation at the Sohma villa/resort at the mountains. Surprisingly, the clan head agreed to the vacation. Apparently, Akito felt well enough to not need the constant supervision from Hatori (which he constantly thanked Kami for during his vacation).  
  
The vacation was indeed a God-sent. It gave him the much-needed time to relax and reflect. It also gave him time to analyze and understand his feelings. The two tried very hard to be on their best behavior. Ayame and Shigure acted normally but in a subdued sort of way. In reality, the two hadn't been able to really help him with his *problem* (seriously, how could they really help him in that area except give suggestions that border to perversion!) But their emotional support was enough for Hatori. And before they parted, Shigure reminded him that if Hatori needed any help or someone to talk to or share his *feelings* to-Hatori need only just to call him or Ayame up. Hatori wasn't entirely sure if Shigure was sincere or sarcastic but he nodded his thanks to them anyway. Now here he was, back at his home, trying to go back to sleep and stop worrying about meeting Akito again.  
  
Hatori yawned and let his eyes droop. He could feel himself slowly. . . slowly . . drifting. . . finally. . . going . . . back to . . . sleep . . .  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Hatori burrowed his head deeper in his pillow, ignoring all the noise around him.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
ARGH!!!! Hatori threw his pillow on the floor. Great, just great! Everybody was against him! Why now, of all times, would someone wake him up just as he was falling back to sleep? He stood up and stormed towards his front door, and threw it wide open and barked a sharp "WHAT!" in the face of the person in front of him. A servant stuttered in front of him.  
  
"S-s-sir! We-we-we've been t-t-trying to c-c-call you up b-b-but y-y-your phone. . ."  
  
"I unplug the phone when I don't want to be disturbed in my sleep!" he tersely replied. "Why were you trying to contact me?"  
  
"I-i-its Akito s-s-sir. He's s-s-sick. . . t-t-they s-s-said to inform y-y- you. . ."  
  
Hatori paled. He had given specific instructions to the servants to contact him immediately if Akito was sick. Very sick.  
  
He gave a curt "I'll be right there." and slammed the door shut and raced to his room. He changed his clothes in a flurry and grabbed the medicine bag that was specifically for Akito's use only. He didn't notice that he had slipped into "doctor" mode as he mentally ticked off the list of the things he needed. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he rushed outside to the main house not even stopping to shut the front door properly and locking it.  
  
Hatori was quickly walking towards Akito's room, at the same time rapidly firing questions concerning Akito's condition. He barked out instructions and handled the situation very much like a general calmly ordering and executing a long previously developed plan. Hatori was in his element here. He exuded the aura of a confident, controlled, and the "perfect" doctor. But in truth, Hatori felt nothing like perfect. He felt downright scared.  
  
While all of this was happening. . . while Hatori was doing all of this, a part of him stepped back and detached from his real self. He could see everything he was doing. . . In fact, he had acknowledged the gravity of the situation and that's why he had "detached" to let "Dr. Hatori" take charge. But this other part of him, also realized the fact that he was now going to face Akito again. And this is what scared him. Seeing Akito. These feelings he had for Akito, he could not stop it. He hadn't wanted it but it was there. Now he had no idea on what to do with it *now* that he knew. . . This part of him had already tried to imagine how they would first meet, but never like this. Never with one that had Akito sick . . . in pain . . . He should have known better, being Akito's doctor. Now he felt unprepared . . . on how to act towards him. Should he just be plain old Dr. Hatori, slightly concerned yet detached? Or should he show how much he was *really* concerned about Akito's well being? His other self shuddered at the thought of Akito's possible reaction.  
  
Hatori gathered himself and shook his head to clear it up from all other thoughts. This was not the time to analyze. He must concentrate on getting Akito well. THAT and only that was his main concern. For the moment anyway.  
  
Hatori opened the door to Akito's room and strode in. Upon seeing Akito, he gave a short exclamation and immediately knelt near Akito's bed, and placed his hand on Akito's forehead. Akito was feverish and burning up real bad. Akito moaned and moved closer to the cool hand on his forehead, seeking its soothing coolness. Hatori's hand trembled in reply. Akito . . . Akito must be seriously in pain. Then suddenly, Akito started to cough violently and his body shuddered in pain because of the effort it took for him to cough. Hatori paled even more as he saw the blood on Akito's hand that had covered his mouth when he was coughing. Akito was sick. Really sick. He silently prayed to the gods as he took out his medicine and called out to the other servants to help him administer the medicine and alleviate Akito's pain.  
  
-- * 3 hours later *--  
  
Hatori sighed and sank into a nearby chair in relief. He was so very much tired. Tired but relieved. Thank Kami that the medicine worked. If he had administered it too late or if he hadn't thought of buying that medicine "just in case" . . . Akito could have . . . Hatori shuddered, unable to finish the thought.  
  
Amazing. He, who had wished Akito to be gone before, now strongly wishes Akito to live. This harrowing experience he had just went through made him realize how much Akito was suffering for them-the Jyunishi. No wonder he must have hated us all. To go through all this pain and suffering for what? He mused. For a bunch of cursed people who avoided him, was scared to death of him, and in fact, also hated him? Hatori turned to look at the clan head. His face softened as his eyes slowly caressed the tired and the now somewhat relaxed face of his patient. He was glad, very much glad that he at least was able to take away or alleviate some of Akito's pain.  
  
Hatori's eyes went to the window. It was nearly sunrise now. Yet, it was still dark. Looks like it would be raining for quite some time, he surmised. He watched the raindrops harshly hurl themselves at the windowpane . . . Akito called it dancing. Kami, it seemed like years since that odd conversation he had with him. And his feelings for Akito had fully blossomed since then. But there was nothing he could do about *that* . . . Hatori ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He looked back to the object of his musings, sleeping peacefully. He stood up and dragged the armchair near the bed and settled down near him just in case he woke up and needed more medicine or something. Hatori yawned and closed his eyes. He'll just rest his eyes a bit . . . just rest them . . . for a . . . little *yawn* while . . .  
  
And with that, Hatori fell finally back to sleep . . . with the rain softly singing its lullaby to the two occupants of the room.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AnGeL-san: O,O eh, I can't believe I just did that!  
  
Shigure: *yawns* Did what?  
  
AnGeL-san: Made this chappie real short. *scratches head* I had a different story all lined-up and then this appeared. *sighs in frustration* My muse won't cooperate with me! Wah!  
  
Shigure: *snorts* Yeah, this chappie is dull! *whines* I thought you said that there'll be Hatori-Akito action here! I came all the way here just to have a front-row seat and this is what you give me!!! *pouts* I want my money back!  
  
AnGeL-san: *rolls eyes* I didn't ask you to come way over here and watch them from here! I only said that I hope that this chappie would satisfy the cravings for Hatori-Akito interaction! Hatori taking care of Akito is interaction . . . right?  
  
Shigure: *sniff* But where's the hot stuff? The scorching looks? The *interaction*? *whimper* Do you know how much trouble I went to come here?  
  
AnGeL-san: *cringes* Sumimasen! (100x) *Looks sorrowfully at readers and reviewers* I really really swear that I had intended Hatori and Akito to have a more meatier scene than this. But it just doesn't seem right plunging into an "interaction" without arranging the "meeting" first. So I promise, really, I swear, in the next chapter that there will be more "interactions" *whispers: but I can't entirely promise that it would be the kind of "interaction" that Gure-san has in mind!*  
  
Shigure: What? What was that? *looks suspiciously at AnGeL-san*  
  
AnGeL-san: *grins mischievously* Oh nothing. I was telling them how lucky I am to have Gure-san here to inspire me . . . *winks, then looks back to readers* Anyway, don't forget to R&R! I promise to post my next chappie ASAP! *walks away then posts message to Tsukitani-san saying that a certain inu has wondered at her place and is creating havoc. Requests immediate pick-up before Hatori gets mad. . .* 


	7. Flickering Light

Dancing Rain  
  
By Hatori's AnGeL  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I really really really want them, ,,, darn. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chap as much as I've enjoyed doing errr I mean writing it!  
  
Chapter 6: Flickering Light  
  
Hatori woke up to the rumbling of the distant thunder from the rainstorm. He blinked and looked around frantically in the room, totally disoriented. All he could see was inky blackness. The rain was really pouring hard this time, its rain clouds totally blocking the sunlight, if there was any . . . he had no idea what time it was so he really couldn't tell. He tried to see through the darkness, but it was useless . . . There was barely enough light to see his surroundings. But then a flash of lightning lighted the room that he was in, revealing him that he was at the moment inside Akito's room.  
  
Horrified, Hatori immediately checked if he was dreaming again or if he was really *really* inside Akito's room. Hatori wracked his brain, trying to remember *why* was he *here*. . . He knew with absolute certainty that he didn't come here to *gulp* er, uhm. . . . Hatori shook his head. No, he was absolutely sure that he would never come here (even unconsciously) with *that* in mind. Hatori quickly thought of the next logical answer. He was here because Akito must have gotten sick. That must be it. Akito was sick. Then everything slowly came back to Hatori. . . how his sleep was disrupted because Akito had a severe attack. . .  
  
"Hatori?"  
  
Hatori nearly yelped out in surprise. He had forgotten that he had moved his chair near Akito's bed, the soft query near him had startled him out of his wits. The fright and the soft voice had his heart furiously pounding. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to relax and control himself.  
  
"Is that you Hatori?"  
  
Hatori wanted to smack his forehead. Idiot! In his frantic confusion of being spoken to by *Akito*, he had forgotten to answer Akito's question.  
  
"Yes it's me. How do you feel? Are you feeling any pain?"  
  
There. He did it. He finally spoke to Akito again. In a normal voice. In a perfect controlled doctor voice. It wasn't so bad, talking to Akito. It was, well, surprisingly normal. The darkness must also have helped as well, covering any embarrassing show of emotion. Hatori relaxed a bit. There seems to be absolutely nothing to worry about.  
  
"Hatori, why are you here? What happened? I don't remember. . .?" Akito sounded as confused and disoriented as he was a while ago. Hatori tried to put Akito at ease.  
  
"You were very ill Akito. The servants woke me up around 3 a.m. Apparently, you were in pain but you still had the good sense of calling out for help to a servant. It was a good thing because they contacted me right away because if they hadn't . . . I don't think you would be waking up in your room but in a hospital."  
  
"Oh. . . I see."  
  
"Uhm . . . well . . . yes." Damn. Stupid idiot! He just *had* to stutter now . . .  
  
Hatori shifted restlessly in the uncomfortable silence that ensued. He sighed and rubbed his temples. This *conversation* was getting to him more than it should. He stole a glance at the clan head's direction. The figure on the bed didn't move. Hatori wondered if Akito fell asleep on him already but didn't dare to go up close and check.  
  
The howling wind and the noisy clatter of the rain smashing itself on the main house caught Hatori's attention. It was the first time he ever saw the rain pour down so heavily. He hoped that it wasn't some typhoon or huge storm. Hatori cursed, wishing he had checked the news before he fell asleep. With Akito's present weak condition, Hatori didn't want the electric lines to go out. They might need certain electric equipment if Akito went real bad. Hatori then remembered that Akito hadn't answered his question concerning Akito's condition. He thought of asking it again but he didn't want to disturb the clan head's thoughts or sleep . . . Well, there was only one way to find out. And besides, checking up on his patient was what a doctor normally does. It was not like he was doing this because he had *feelings* for his patient or something . . . with this last thought, Hatori stood up and inched slowly toward the bed.  
  
Hatori reached out and lighted one candle that was near Akito's bed. Akito never fancied lamps and things like that as he had demonstrated one day when he smashed a newly installed modern lamp in his room. Thankfully, the dim flickering light of the candle was sufficient enough. With the dim light, he could now see that Akito had his back towards him, facing the window.  
  
"Akito?" whispered Hatori.  
  
After several silent seconds, Hatori felt it was safe to place his hand on Akito's forehead without offending or waking the now sleeping clan head. Thank Kami, it was now only slightly warm. Hatori sighed and looked down at the sleeping figure softly. Rest was the only possible thing that could help Akito now. He slowly covered Akito with another quilt since the air was becoming very cold due to the rainstorm. Akito must stay warm. A cold could be fatal if he acquired one. Hatori shuddered . . . partly by the thought and partly by the cold that he could now feel seeping through his clothes. Hatori ran his fingers through his hair . . . a dilemma now plagued him He felt impelled to stay and watch over Akito but he also needed to change to warmer clothes and get some proper rest. What should he do? Hatori looked thoughtfully at the figure underneath the pile of blankets and quilt. He decided to go change to warmer clothes but come back and rest here. It just didn't feel right to leave him all by himself with this kind of weather . . . and sick at that. He gave a wry smile. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd be worried sick (REALLY worried sick!) for the welfare of the clan head. But here he was, doing-thinking of the impossible. Que sera sera. Ack, he couldn't believe he just used Shigure's expression . . . he must really be tired or probably insane!  
  
Shaking his head from the silly thoughts that were trickling in his brain, Hatori quietly walked over near his chair and closed his medicine bag shut. Hatori froze then winced when all the hell and fury of the thunder made itself heard in the room. Damn! He looked worriedly at the direction of the bed-checking if the thunder had woken up his patient. Akito hadn't moved . . . so He's still asleep. Hatori gave a sigh of relief. He then picked up his medicine bag and made a step towards the door . . .  
  
"Hatori . . . "  
  
Hatori slowly turned towards the figure on the bed. The clan head still hadn't moved . . . that was strange he thought Akito had called his name . . . Hatori groaned. Great, just great. Now, he was hearing things! His hand trembled as he ran his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. This HAS to stop! Still, he waited for a few moments and strained his ears just in case . . . only the sound of the rain whipping itself to pieces greeted him. Shrugging, Hatori turned towards the direction of the door . . .  
  
"Ha . . . to . . . ri . . ."  
  
Hatori shuddered at the sound of his name being murmured by a husky erotic evidently male voice. He didn't turn but stood rooted on the spot, facing the door. He didn't want to turn around . . . he had turned around a while ago and he had saw with his own eyes that Akito was STILL asleep. His mind was playing tricks on him. He ground his teeth in frustration. He knew he wasn't going insane. If he were going insane, he wouldn't be arguing logically with himself now wouldn't he? He could hear himself groan in reply.  
  
"Hatori-san . . ."  
  
Hatori started to pinch himself awake. This was starting to sound like his damned perverted dream. 'Well wouldn't you just like *that* to happen now hmmm?' a small voice whispered naughtily at him. Hatori groaned silently, his small voice just *had* to sound like Shigure . . . and as if on cue, several images of his dream immediately replayed in his mind . . . he felt his body stiffen in reply. Damn that pervert inu. Damn damn damn.  
  
"Hatori-san, onegai . . ."  
  
Hatori finally turned and faced Akito. He wasn't hearing or seeing things because yes, it was indeed Akito who was calling him. Akito . . . tired and pale, yet still incredibly handsome, had turned towards Hatori, twisting the quilt in such a way that it showed Akito's gaping yukata-exposing partly his chest. But it was Akito's compelling eyes that captivated Hatori . . . you know, those dark seductive eyes, half-lidded with . . .  
  
". . . stay."  
  
Hatori blinked and slightly shook his head. Akito was saying something to him but he hadn't heard a single thing because he was too busy 'mentally drooling over Akito.' *small voice snickers* ARGHHHHHHHHHH! He was very nearly at the brink of strangling anything . . . anything to shut up that baka hentai voice in his head. Damn it!  
  
"I'm sorry Akito, I didn't quite get what you just said?" he asked politely. Focus Hatori. FOCUS!  
  
"Please stay," repeated Akito patiently.  
  
"You want me to stay?" Hatori asked in surprise. Akito was ASKING him to STAY!?!?  
  
"Hai. I . . . I . . . I want you to stay! Is that too much to ask?" snapped Akito, half sitting in exasperation of being questioned again. Hatori rushed forward.  
  
"You can't sit up right now Akito, you'll just get dizzy," scolded Hatori slightly as he covered Akito again properly with the quilt. "I was just surprised that you asked."  
  
Akito sighed and let Hatori tuck him in. Akito looked at him gravely as he let his hand creep out of the blankets and quilt. "I want you to stay Hatori," he repeated again as his hand tugged on Hatori's shirt for emphasis.  
  
Hatori stared at Akito nonplussed. He didn't know how to react to this request/demand. The only thing he could do was to answer him with the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Akito relaxed. He looked up to Hatori and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
If Hatori wasn't Hatori, he would have been down on the floor-fainted by the shock of seeing Akito smile and hearing Akito thanking him. Two very rare actions/gestures by the clan head. Hatori became slightly worried . . . he wondered if the special life-saving drug that he had administered to Akito could have affected Akito's thinking or personality. Not that he was complaining or anything. A good-tempered Akito would make the world a happy place. Then a loud crash of thunder reminded him of the weather conditions.  
  
"Akito, I have to go change into something warmer and make several phone calls. It will only take a while."  
  
Akito looked at Hatori under his lashes as he replied, "Make it quick." Then he shut his eyes immediately, as if keeping them open was too much for him.  
  
Hatori then slipped out of Akito's room and went straight to his house to go change clothes. It was raining so hard that Hatori still got soaked even though he used an umbrella. He decided that a shower should also be in order, so he took one real quick hot shower and changed into warmer clothes. He still wore one of his immaculate collared shirts but wore a dark green thick sweater over it. He decided to wear denim jeans instead of his usual pants since it was too thin thus too cold to wear. He didn't particularly cared what he looked like as long as he was warm. He hesitated for a moment before he took out an extra set of clothing and stuffed it into one of his spare medicine bags. If the rain would still keep up its horrendous downpour, he really didn't want to have to come back here and get wet in the process just in case.  
  
Now all that Hatori needed to do was make several phone calls. He called up the pharmaceutical and ordered another batch of Akito's special medicine to be delivered to the honke. He then made some inquiries concerning the weather about how long would the rain pound furiously at their roof and found out that the bad weather would continue until the next day. Hopefully, the storm would clear tomorrow morning and there will only be drizzles after that. After putting down the phone, Hatori looked at it hesitantly.  
  
During all this time, Hatori has been acting professionally. But a huge part of him felt bewildered by this roller coaster ride his emotions has been going through ever since he realized how much he truly cared for the clan head. He had already accepted the fact that he *liked* Akito a lot . . . but what really has him stumped is what to do now with his new emotions. Should he act on it and show Akito how much he really "cares" or just play it safe and act like before? He really didn't know what to do since he never had thought that such a thing would happen to him. There was only one person who could really help him . . . but asking that person's help was going to be pure hell . . . he gave a mental shrug, what the hell! He picked up the phone and punched in a very familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" snapped a groggy irritated male. It took about 9 rings before it was picked up.  
  
"Shigure! You're awake!" Hatori sighed in relief. It was 7 in the morning and Shigure awake this early was really a big surprise.  
  
"I am now! Tori-san why are you calling here so early? I fell asleep at my study and was having this awesome dream about my little flower and I doing it on the . . ." Shigure's naughty sing-song voice was cut off as Hatori slammed the phone down. He cursed at himself. Baka! He should have known better than to call that pervert dog so early in the morning. He took a deep breath and started to count from one to ten. He was on number eight when his phone rang. He picked it up after the 2nd ring.  
  
"Tori-san you're so mean!!!! That hurt!!!! I was only telling you that you ruined a very good dream and . . ." Hatori interrupted Shigure's whining again.  
  
"If you mention your dream again I *am* going to slam the phone down and hope to hell that your ears will bleed in pain. I cannot believe you're having wet dreams about Tohru!" he hissed furiously. He had never reacted to Shigure's teasing like this before. But he just couldn't take it- Shigure's vivid descriptions of his dreams-any longer. Shigure would describe it so vividly that he'd actually *see* it. Right now, he really didn't want to *see* Shigure doing something hentai with Tohru!  
  
"Well you know us Sohmas, we live for our (wet) dreams! *snickers* How's your wet *coughs* I mean dreams so far Tori-san?"  
  
Hatori could *hear* Shigure's smirk with that jibe of his. He let it pass, besides it was his fault, bringing up the inu's dream.  
  
"I haven't been dreaming at all Shigure because Akito fell ill again. I had to give him some of the special medicine that I set aside for extreme cases." he sighed as he remembered the harrowing experience he went through last night.  
  
Surprised at hearing Hatori sigh over the line, Shigure's voice betrayed his worry. "Was it that bad? Gomen Ha-san, I didn't know. Is Akito all right now?"  
  
"Yes. Thank Kami the medicine worked."  
  
"Well that's good to hear. Is that why you called me up?"  
  
Hatori sat down at a nearby chair. This was a lot more difficult than he imagined. He contemplated on whether he should really tell Shigure or not. He could just imagine the inu's reaction to his request.  
  
"Actually no. Is Tohru or any of the boys awake?" Hatori didn't want any of the others overhearing.  
  
"Well, you know our little flower, she's been awake a long time ago. I think she's at the kitchen cooking. I expect Kyou to be awake by now but I'm not sure about Yuki. You do know that school has been canceled today because of the storm? So all three of them are here. Why did you ask Ha- san?"  
  
Hatori did some quick thinking. "Go to your study Shigure and bring the phone with you. I want to talk to you without you being interrupted or overheard."  
  
"Why? Do you know how hard it is to move the phone over to the study?" complained Shigure.  
  
"Just do it NOW Shigure! I don't have much time."  
  
"Maa, maa! You don't have to shout! Ok, I'm going to the study now. Really, what's with all the cloak and dagger?"  
  
"Are you in your study now?" Hatori was becoming very agitated. Shigure was being very difficult and getting on his nerves.  
  
"Yes! I'm here now and alone. Now Ha-san, tell me whatever is the matter with you?"  
  
"Shigure, its about Akito." Hatori sighed. Here we go.  
  
"What?" exclaimed the surprised inu. Hatori coughed then cleared his throat. "It's about Akito and me."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Shigure's oh was loaded with understanding now. Then Hatori said those 5 magic words that would just make Shigure's day perfect.  
  
"Shigure, I need your help."  
  
===========================*^,^*================================  
  
Gomenasai again for my late update!!! Yes I know, the Hatori-Akito interaction was cut short but what can I do, my Ha-san needs some "preparation" and some "advice." Who else could give better advice than naughty Gure-san? *grin*  
  
Actually to tell you the truth, this was all Shigure's idea. Tsukitani-san lent him to me, and . . . well . . . he tortured and tormented me *shudders* until I agreed to let him give Hatori advice. Of course Shigure cajoled me *shudders* to make a dramatic entrance for him. *sighs* I'm totally exhausted. Thank Kami that Gure-san's asleep now. It isn't fair that a guy like him can look so adorable and sweet while sleeping but totally scary when awake!  
  
Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! Please bear with me and please please review me! Your reviews really help me a lot! Plus they inspire me to write. I'd love to hear any comments from you guys so keep them coming! ARIGATO!  
  
Tsukitani-san, I had no idea how dangerous a kitchen can be with Shigure in it. Especially when he brought out his erm *tools* with him. *shudders* I'm exhausted and sore and I miss my Ha-san!!! Please get him when he is finished with advising Hatori. PLEASE!!! I better go now and hide somewhere while he's asleep! CIAO! -Hatori's AnGeL 


End file.
